The Vyshanakan
"All I wanted was a choice..."~Yuki The Vyshanakan, also know as Kayuki Rhe Vyshanakan (The Children of the White Rose) are a species in the BZPRPG. =Powers= Vyshana have a variety of powers which can be divided into the three categories: *Resistances: keep in mind that unless said otherwise, anything that a Vyshanakan is resistant to they cannot use on others. **Vyshanakan can't have their minds penetrated directly. They have a sort of permanent mental wall around their minds that blocks out even the strongest telepaths. Naturally, they have to give up their ability to use these powers. To them, seletus, masks of rahi control, and komaus are powerless masks. While they can use Masks of Clairvoyance, they are fairly useless to them because they will "predict" any amount of possible futures. Vyshanakan have this same effect on Mask of Clairvoyance users who happen to be other beings. Since they have no destiny, their actions can never be predicted with 100% certainty. **Due to their mental shields, Vyshanakan can't be absorbed by Makuta. They also are unaffected resistant to the following kraata powers: anger, hunger, fear, the mental effects of poison, molecular disruption, mind reading, slowness, confusion, and sleep. A Makuta that became a Vyshanakan would lose these powers in addition to insect, plant, and rahi control. **Depending on their power levels, they have a higher that normal tolerance for alcohol. It takes quite a lot of juice to get a Vyshana tipsy, and even while roaring drunk they will still act remarkably sober. Despite the fact that the room is spinning and his or her coordination sucks, Vyshanakan don’t get the giddy highness that most others feel. Basically, it means a Vyshanakan experiences most of the disadvantages of drunkeness with none of the fun. **Vyshanakan have varying resistance to mind altering drugs (tranquilizers, opiates, hallucinogens, etc.). Poisonous substances can harm them, but rarely ever kill them. One the other hand, this means that a Vyshana must meditate in order to get benificial drugs (such as painkillers, for instance) to effect them even a little. A Vyshana also cannot be healed by magical means, unless xerself is the one doing the healing. **They can go for twice as long as normal beings without food and water, and have a greater tolerance for cold. However, all Vyshanakan will eventually starve, or die of heatstroke, thirst or exposure if they spend a long enough time in harsh conditions. **Vyshanakan have some resistance to mask powers that effect them directly. (Such as Avsa, though they will still be weakened must struggle to try to lessen the effect.) **Vyshanakan cannot be teleported anywhere against their will. *Prison Madness: Also called “White Madness” due to the characteristic color of the eyes at it’s most severe level. This is a condition that effects Vyshanakan that are imprisoned or otherwise constrained for certain amounts of time. While in this condition, a Vyshana enters a state of extreme focus where they will do almost anything **The time onset of this condition depends largely on the nature of imprisonment. If a Vyshana is put under “house arrest” or allowed some freedom it can take years. In a prison cell under a strict schedule it will show up in months, if the prisoner is restrained by something like an ankle chain, weeks. The condition will take a few days to several hours to show up if the Vyshana is restrained more heavily, and make occur in minutes to seconds if they are held completely still by telepathy or something similar. **The first signs of this condition are the contraction of the pupil and a lightening in the iris. This progresses until the iris is hardly discernible from the white and the pupil is barely visible. **The powers gained during this period depend largely on power level. All of them experience a feeling of extreme focus and sudden physical aptitude (similar to that user of a Calix might experience), though how strong or fast they become depends on their original state. Vyshanakan with elemental or other powers will find that these powers become stronger, and that they can be used with more finasse (the increase in this case also depends on their original level of skill). Very disciplined or experienced Vyshankan become unaffected by telepathy or stasis fields. **Prison madness will either fade after the Vyshana escapes from his or her prison, or exhaust its user after three to four hours. A Vyshana who fails to escape at this point usually dies. *Aura Based Powers: An aura is a manifestation of someone’s soul on the physical plain, usually appearing as colored flames around the person. **Vyshanakan that are mentally and physically disciplined can see auras. Those that are less experienced may occasionally catch flickers or flashes. **All Vyshanakan have a core aura of “true white” that is slightly different on the spiritual level from beings that contain a lot of defiance in their spirit but are not Vyshanakan. (Santun would have a core aura of “true red”.) **The slightly greater spiritual sense that all Vyshanakan have allows them to sense the rough locations of other members of there species. It does not allow communication. =Organization= Simply speaking, there is none. The direction the Vyshanakan take, and whether they organize at all, will be up to their individual players. They may join other organizations as they wish, when organizations are legal again. =Joining= Since Defiance lets them choose what they want to be, Vyshanakan can be of any alignment, though they have a tendency towards Chaotic. Good aligned Vyshanakan tend to be independent freedom fighters, while Neutral ones are usually righteous vigilantes and Evil ones tend to be anarchists who don't like anyone telling them what to do. While it isn't impossible for them to organize, their strongly individualist tendencies make it impossible for them to completely submit to tyrants, or become tyrants themselves. The central part of the Vyshanakan's way of life is free will. They do not depend on Fate, but take responsibility for their own actions and make their own choices. The best way to find out if your character can become a Vyshanakan is to PM Yukiko or provide a link to their profile. Vyshanakan can be either pre-created characters or changed from existing characters. Pre-created characters can be simply approved by Yukiko, but changed characters, receive a visit from the White Rose, usually in the form of someone they love or respect. Once again, please PM her and she will take care of it. Important: If you have a question about how your Vyshana's powers would work in a certain situation, please ask Yukiko. She have provided a clear, concise list of their powers so you will not abuse them. If you abuse them, the staff will abuse her, and she will abuse you. So be forewarned. This (very loosely defined) faction is a chance for you character to develop in a new way, not for them to simply gain new powers. =Current Characters= *Amellus *Cormasiro *Hua *Jural *Khareen *Kyera *Regis *Ultan *Velox *Yuki Category:Vyshanakan (BZPRPG)